Alternative Universe
by veronca
Summary: Lorna and Alex


Distant stars climbed higher tonight, separating supernovas that peeked beyond the planets sun and a thousand times over, a million years into a time that became a parallel universe. The X-men who played alongside their most hated and feared enemy; Apocalypse. The jealousies and spites Havok felt towards his brother were only the beginning and that was about the time she had walked in.   
  
He didn't even care what her name was; she was his ticket to ending the life of his brother, giving a declaration of recognition on his part. Apocalypse would be pleased he was sure. Sick and tired of being 2nd place, always taking orders from his goody two shoes brother. It was enough for him to puke and feel the vitriol at the back of his throat. To hell with the rest of the blood they shared. His affection for his kin lessened over the years and why would he want to invoke any weak feelings on his part?  
  
"Your name is Havok, correct?" she whispered through a broken voice, her face devoid now of expression, weary and at the end of her rope, she didn't know if she could hold on any longer. The man who manipulated the machines continued to bring her pain. Her vision became blurred; there wasn't anything else she could do as tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
His reverie broke; the sound of her voice brought him back to the task at hand.   
  
Ignoring her, he pulled at the lever, invoking more pain, sapping the energy from her veins, depleting the power she possessed, the power of magnetism. Her cries became moans, her pleas took her to the threshold of unconsciousness. One last attempt, she cried out in her mind, one more time, "Please, please, whatever it is, whatever you want, I'll do whatever you want, just please don't hurt me anymore."  
  
Alex walked over to the woman, strapped as she was, she looked like a ragged doll, a shame he thought with the slightest regret, for she was indeed an unusual beauty. A wealth of green hair that framed a heart shaped face and equally remarkable green eyes that looked like wet emeralds.   
  
He reached out to touch her face, caressed the softness there with the back of his hand and an instant of recognition seemed to burst in his head, spiraling him into something unknown. Instantly taking his hand away as if he were burned, she flinched at the speed in which his expression distorted.   
  
The man called Havok didn't like how he felt around her, the way her presence jarred his memory, a distant feeling of inexplicable recollection…....  
  
___________  
  
She kissed him on that beach, where the tropical trees lightly gave way to a swaying movement made by the warm breeze, and she looked damn good in a bikini. Her laughter ringed in his ears, and he could see himself smiling back, him in all white teeth and grins as he had never seen before.   
  
The way she would move, the way they worked well together, that much was brought to his knowledge. She always knew which way he was going to assail their aggressors, which attack he'd use and she supported him in every way, back against his back, ending up in the kisses of victory. And, damn, she was a sight to behold; Polaris in the light of day, her magnetic authority didn't just extend to her powers.   
  
A lightning flash, just before he was brought back to reality, a vision of her smiling face next to him as they rode together in a safari run, enjoying the view of the rough road, yeah, she liked it rough all around, with enough softness to drive a man wild. She was a dream come true in that humid air and the sandy beach flashed in between scopes of him and Polaris in an expedition upon their worn jeep. Just before his own certainty brought him closer to the realness of her position, she fell in a deep faint.   
  
He reached for the lever again, just hesitating a second before he brought down the final attempt to sap everything from her life, giving him the ultimate gift for his ascension that will someday surpass his master.  
  
Alex never knew what even hit him. His eyes saw the vision of a woman he might have loved fade into blackness….  
  
"Hurry, we must make haste." A man in torn uniform, his bloodied muscles could be seen from a recent attack attempted to unbind the girl who hovered on the realm of unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
"No, get away" she cried in fear, afraid of another tyrannical break on her body and soul.  
  
"It's okay; I'm here to help you." His visor was near to breaking, and it looked as if he had tried to fix the pieces as to not cause damage to his surroundings. "I'm getting out of here so unless you want to remain then by all means, you're welcome to it. In the meantime, either you come with me or see the rest of the building collapse."   
  
His face a mask of something akin to regret as he glanced at the body of his brother lying on the floor, whispering in harsh tones, "I have nothing left here anyway."  
  
Free from the bounds, Lorna looked too at the man on the floor, then up at her rescuer, she ran with him out of that room, not a second to lose, through the hallowed hallways of machinery and broken down computerized novelties of the future, open wires invited a deadly confrontation and she and the mysterious man made their way through the building. The place was exploding and the vision outside presented to her the advent of a war; battleships in the sky and sentinels invaded the atmosphere, creating a fusion of smoke and black red fires that caused fireworks and explosions.  
  
  
  
Lorna allowed her rescuer to take her to the nearest plane, her tattered spirits already beginning to heal and as they made their way through the war in the sky, she looked back, such as that in regrets that may or may have been, to wonder that she too felt the flashback of a remote memory…....  
  
_______  
  
"Lorna, stop!" the man smiled wickedly as he kissed the top of her nose.  
  
"Ah, that's what you get when you tease your girl so terribly!" she tickled him again, playfully grabbing at his flat stomach, and then raining kisses all over his body. "Mmmmmm, you always smell nice, Alex."  
  
"Oh Lorna, have I told you?" his expression serious now.   
  
"What, you goof." She was in such a giddy mood, she never wanted this feeling to end, for this was their vacation, the feel of the tropical wind caressing around their bodies.   
  
"Whatever happens." He rasped, "Know that I'll always love you."  
  
"Alex." She gasped, hugging him tightly she provoked a groan of desire and pain, making him laugh again.   
  
"Oh Alex." She breathed again. "I'll never forget." She snuggled deeper into the embrace, "Whatever happens."  
  
**FIN**  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Marvel characters are strictly owned by their respective Marvel creators.  
  
This was inspired from the series: AGE OF APOCALPYSE. I was saddened by the fact that Lorna and Alex were seperated and that Havok became a vengeful and spiteful younger brother, and his hatred ran so deep, he would do anything to get out of the shadow of Cyclops.  
  
The perspectives do change in and out of here, and I tend to use imagery a lot and this was actually less than my usual. 


End file.
